Itachi Ashikabi
by vansho-lakon
Summary: Sekirei x Naruto crossover: Itachi get's a second chance at life in shin Tokyo and is now caught up in the Sekirei plan. crossover challenge from pyromania101


(**Disclaimer**: Naruto and Sekirei belong to their rightful owners this is nonprofit entertainment.) This is Challenge story from pyromania101

* * *

**Itachi Ashikabi **

Chapter 1: A second chance?

"Your fate is in my grasp. This ends here, by the other forbidden technique of the Sharingan,"said Itachi, as a drop of water landed on Kabuto's shoulder.

"In that case... I'd really like to see it!" Kabuto shouted, charging at Itachi, his hands coated in chakra.

"Izamami!" Itachi declared, blocking Kabuto's chakra scalpels with his brother's blade. From there on out Kabuto was trapped in a never-ending loop: no matter what he did, the fight between him and Itachi kept following the same pattern. However, it was all in Kabutos mind, as his real body stood motionless. After learning the secrets of the Impure World Resurrection technique, Itachi canceled the jutsu, putting an end to the undead juggernaut Madara Uchiha and the rest of the undead shinobi. With the truth behind the clan massacre from his point of view and final parting words to his brother Sasuke, Itachi left the land of the living once more. _However, this is not the end of his story_.

* * *

'Rain?' Itachi thought as he began to regain his senses. Opening his eyes, he stared up at a gray-clouded sky, feeling the small cold droplets of water fall upon him. He slowly rose up from the ground, taking a good look at his surroundings. From the looks of things, he was at some sort of construction site, but things were drastically different from the machinery he'd come to know of: it looked far more advanced. Past the site there were countless large skyscrapers, a city far more advanced than even Ame. 'What is this place?' he pondered, for this looked nothing like the afterlife he was previously in before Kabuto had resurrected him .

"Looks like I finally ditched those two," came a voice. Itachi turned his head to the source to see a beautiful woman with tanned skin, long raven black hair, and sunset purple eyes. She was wearing a black cloak with a high collar with a black bikini top underneath; a slightly loose belt was all that was keeping her long black skirt from falling off, with black knee-high high-heeled boots and black arm cuffs finishing off the outfit.

'Who is that?' The woman wondered, looking at the man with jet-black hair tied in a low ponytail with loose front bangs, with slanted markings under his onyx-colored eyes that had a look of confusion. He was wearing a dark red cloak with a dark blue V-neck shirt and matching pants under the cloak along with black sandals. She couldn't help but admit that the guy was good looking.

Itachi walked over to where the women stood to get out of the rain and sat down on the nearby pile of two-by-fours.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Itachi asked with impeccable politeness.

"You really don't know? This city is Shinto Teito, formally called Tokyo."

"Shinto Teito," Itachi murmured, starting to piece things together. From the looks of things, he was no longer in the Shinobi Nations or the Spirit World, but another world altogether. He was alive again, and not just crudely resurrected but completely alive. 'Why am I alive again?' He pondered.

"I guess I should introduce myself: I'm Yahan," the woman said, breaking Itachi's train of thought.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi," he answered.

Yahan started to feel a strange yet warm feeling as she looked at Itachi. 'This feeling; could he be-?'

"Found you," came a sickly sweet tone. Itachi and Yahan turned to the source to see two blonde women wearing matching yellow and black dresses, standing above them on one of the higher floors .

"Now you're coming with us, our master will be most pleased with another addition to his collection," said one of them as she brought out a whip.

"You've given us quite the chase, but its over now," said the other.

"I refuse, I won't be a slave to someone like him!" Yahan declared in defiance.

"Like we're giving you a choice," the other blonde said, drawing out wires from her gloves. " I'd recommend you step away from her, unless you want me to slice you up." she threatened, looking at Itachi, who glared at the woman, activating his Sharingan.

"What's going on here?" the blonde asked as her surroundings changed drastically. She was no longer at the construction site but a dark swirling void, with only Itachi standing before her, watching her with an emotionless gaze. She suddenly felt her legs burning. Her eyes moved down to see that her body was now made of paper and was burning into ashes.

"What the hell is this!" She screamed in panic as her legs were burning away.

"Mitsuki what's wrong?" The blond with the whip asked as she noticed her partner wasn't moving at all. Unaware of her surroundings, Itachi was behind her and with a swift strike to the back of the head she was unconscious.

Yahans heart started to beat faster after seeing Itachi defeat them so swiftly, her mind swirling with questions.' How did he move so quickly? What did he do to cause that other one to stop moving? And this feeling in my heart; its stronger than before... ...He's the one... My Ashikabi.' She concluded as a heavy blush appeared on her face.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, appearing near her. "You should probably get going before they-" He was cut off when Yahan kissed him, very much surprising symbol of a bird above a yin-yang symbol with four tomoes under it and a pair of glowing misty gray wings spread open from her back. As quickly as they appeared, they vanished.

Breaking the kiss, Yahan stared at Itachi with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I found you at last, _my Ashikabi_."

"Ashikabi?" Itachi asked, dumbfounded.

"I'll explain once we find somewhere safe to stay for the night," Yahan said reassuringly.

"I agree with the idea but unfortunately, I don't have any money on me," Itachi said, knowing that even if he did it wouldn't have had any value in this world.

"Don't sweat it," Yahan said, pulling out a small white card from a hidden pocket from inside of her boot with the letters M.B.I on it. "These boots were made for more than walking," she said with a smirk.

* * *

(Hotel room)

"So this Ashikabi, you said it's a special person you Sekirei react to and I am the one you reacted to, correct?" Itachi asked after listening to Yahan's explanation, to which she nodded.

'I can tell that she is telling the truth about this. These Sekirei, are they some sort of clan?' Itachi pondered. 'From what she has told me, they possess special abilities that are unique to each one.'

"Do you mind if we continue this conversation tomorrow Itachi-san?" Yahan asked with a yawn. "I'm kinda worn out from trying to get away from those two at the construction site."

"That's fine, good night Yahan," Itachi replied with a warm smile as Yahan left the room. 'This women...it's strange. I've only known her for a short while, but for some reason, I feel comfort from her presence. Was I brought back to life in this other world to be with her?' He wondered. 'That feeling when she kissed me, it felt like our chakra was mixing and for some reason I felt her feelings. I felt her joy, her relief, her pleasure. I've never felt anything like this before.'

(Next morning)

"CONGRATULATIONS AND SALUTATIONS GOOD SIR!" Came a loud voice from the television, causing Itachi to jolt up out of the bed. He quickly scanned the room only to see that the television was turned on, displaying a man with messy white hair wearing a long high-collar white cape over a matching white business suit.

"Mmmph, whats with all the noise?" Yahan grumbled.

"Oh, good morning #57, Yahan."

"P-professor!" Yahan said in surprise.

'#57? Professor?' Itachi wondered as he turned to look at Yahan, then back at the television.

"You, good sir, have been chosen by one of the 108 Sekirei, and have now received the grand honor of partaking in a game of epic proportion...THE SEKIREI PLAN! These Sekirei shall fight , fight and fight until only one remains. That chosen Ashikabi shall be the one that ascends to the higher skies and bring forth the _age of the gods_!" The man explained emphatically.

'Age of the gods? This man sounds as delusional as Tobi.' Itachi though. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Wait... you don't know who I am? ...Come to think of it, I don't know who you are either," the man said, feeling thrown out of his usual loop. His databanks had absolutely nothing on this new player in his game. 'How is this possible? My databanks can find information on anyone on the planet, yet I have nothing on this man. Nothing at all.' The man pondered, looking through his data on his smart-phone.

"You haven't answered my question: who are you?"Itachi asked.

"Oh right," the man said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I am the CEO of M.B.I, Hiroto Minaka, and as I was saying, the Sekirei Plan is a highly confidential project. Any attempt to inform others about it will be dealt with most harshly. I look forward to seeing how you progress, take care now." The television clicked off.

"Well I was going to tell you about that, but it looks like the professor took care of it," Yahan said sheepishly.

* * *

(MBI HQ)

"Gaaaah! I forgot to ask what his name was!" Minaka shouted, looking like he was about to pull his hair out.

* * *

**AN:Behold the first Sekirei/Naruto crossover with Itachi! Since this is a challenge story I'm going to lay few things out for ya.**

**Itachi will have his own sekirei and Minato is keeping all of his(sorry to those who where hoping otherwise.) Itachis will be of the fallowing.**

**Yahan** from the import PS2 game (Not only is she hot but her ability is pretty cool too.)

**Akitsu** (Because Mikogami is an annoying little ass goblin that doesn't deserve her.)

**Yashima**(she also deserves better than that asshole she got as an Ashikabi.) (Don't worry, that bastard is gonna get what he deserves. *evil laughter*)

_**Special thanks to Pyromana101 for being my beta reader.**_


End file.
